Don't fall in love
by Hakuba Kirito
Summary: Elsword's life was always painful, he has no friends and has anger issues. So much so he refuses to fall in love...but what does he truly want?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Elsword...so enjoy!**

* * *

Don't fall in love

Chapter one

The classroom of Velder state high school was quiet, as a certain red haired boy casually spun his pen in his hands. He had long dark red hair that covered parts of his face and reached down his back. A simple black shirt was worn, with a similar coloured pair of pants. A pair of black glasses was situated on his face, but most of all his eyes shone a great shade of blood red.

"He's spinning his pen again." One of the girls behind him said.

There were a couple of giggles and snorts, before they kept whispering again.

"No wonder he's such a loner. Who would ever like Elsword?" another girl said.

The red haired boy named Elsword sighed heavily and stopped spinning his pen, before bending over and writing the notes that were on the board.

Again, there were some giggles as he did so. He gripped his pen tightly, his anger rising. Slowly his pen had begun to bend, before a loud snap echoed the classroom. The majority of students turned to look at the dark boy, some with expression of annoyance and others with hatred. Looking at their gazes, Elsword lifted his hand up.

"Miss…I don't feel too well, can I go to the sick bay?" he the boy asked.

Without waiting for an answer, the dark boy stood up, pushing his chair back, and without bothering to push it in, walked out of the classroom in a hurry. Once the door was closed, the red haired boy ran through the hallway and burst through the toilet doors. Growling, he walked to the mirror before he placed both his hands on the sink. He turned the tap, letting out the cooling water. Elsword tore his glasses of his face, before lapped the gushing wanter into his hands. The red haired boy splashed the refreshing liquid over his face. Once he did, he turned off the faucet, making silence fill the toilet. Elsword panted heavily, as he grabbed either end of the sink in frustration. He looked into the mirror at the water strolling down his cheeks. Was it the water? Or was it his tears?

He scoffed, before bringing his hands to his face.

_"How did my life turn out like this?"_

The bell for the end of school rung at that precise moment, earning a loud sigh from the red haired boy. He quickly pushed his glasses on, before opening the toilet doors. The redhead walked out of the boy's toilets and into the crowded hallway full of students wanting to leave. He pushed his way through, ignoring the shouts and complaints as he did so. Finally reaching his classroom, he grabbed his bag which was on the racks by itself. He swung the heavy black bag onto his back, before making his way through the crowd. Elsword walked past the main doors, before descending down the flight of concrete stairs. He had to get out of here quickly. Nervousness started to creep through his body as he saw others, pointing or laughing at him. Holding his anger in, he broke into a sprint, running past the school gates and didn't stop. He rushed past the stoplights, ignoring the beeping of car horns. The red haired boy turned the corner and into his street, passing a surprised mother and child, nearly knocking them over. His breathing became staggered, before skidding to a halt outside a house with a large fence in front. His house. Fishing out his keys from his pockets, he produced his jangling keys and slotted them into the keyhole of the tall gate. Unlocking the gate door, he opened them, before slamming it shut and running up the garden path to the front door.

"El?" a voice called out as the door opened, revealing a girl older than him, with the same red hair and yes. She wore a simple apron over a black dress.

"You okay?" Elsword's sister asked.

"Elesis…it's alright. It's nothing."

The red haired boy walked past Elesis and into the house, before kicking of his shoes.

"Elsword. If you need anything, I'm always here for you."

The red haired boy nodded and walked past his sister. She knew his pain, but she couldn't help him…she didn't know how.

Inside the house, Elsword walked to the backyard, where the dojo was. He slid open the sliding doors and humbly walked inside. The room was empty, except for the lone wooden dummy in the middle of the dojo. The boy slid his bag off, before grabbing one of the bokuto's hung on the wall and held it towards the dummy. He let his frustration and anger cloud his mind, as he swung the wooden katana down hard on the dummy's 'head'. There was a clang of wood striking against wood. At blinding speed, the boy continued to repeatedly strike the dummy, forcing it to rock back and forth. He stopped, sweat trickled down his face and he panted heavily. His eyes started to water slightly, before he sighed and lowered the wooden sword.

_"Why?...why does God hate me?"_

* * *

The purple haired girl gave a soft sneeze. She was in the Velder high's principals office, where the principal, Mr Hagus was talking to her about the rules of the school. The girl had already zoned out and stared blankly at the large man.

"Umm. Miss?"

She quickly snapped out of her trance, her face surprised. "Sorry what was that?"

"You can leave now."

"Oh."

Nervously, the purple haired girl stood up, before thanking the principal and walking out the door. As she walked past the front desk, the secretary called out to her, before handing a small piece of paper.

"That's your time table. By the way…can I get your name?"

The purple haired girl childishly smiled.

"Aisha…Aisha Glenstid."

* * *

**Hey hoped you enjoyed the first chapter...i decided to try for a romance over adventure fafic once again...hope it was alright...reviews plz :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry aobut the late update...i'll try to quicken the pace, is just that i had been recently cured of writers block and i have to study during the holidays because i did pretty bad in my school exams...so here's chapter two**

* * *

Chapter two

Elsword opened his eyes to the sound of the faint wind sweeping through his bedroom windows. Sighing heavily the red haired boy sat up slowly, stretching his back in the process. Throwing the covers off, the Elsword walked to his closet, grabbing a set of clothes. The usual black shirt and pants. In one motion the boy took his clothes of revealing a couple of tattoos on his back. A pair of black wings, and on his left shoulder a strange picture was situated. Quickly he threw his black clothes on, before looking into the mirror and inspecting his piercings as he pulled his hair back. Emotionless the boy let his long red hair fall back into place. He turned to walk out the door, grabbing his glasses and slipping them on. With a creak he closed his bedroom door.

"Elsword?" Elesis called out.

The red haired boy ignored her, and walked down the stairs towards the living room.

"I don't pierce your ears anymore." His sister said. "Your blood keeps seeping into the bed sheets."

Ignoring her, the red haired boy walked through the front door. Leaving Elesis alone, the girl sighed. swloly she brought her hands to her face and leant agaisnt the closed door.

"What should I do mum?"

* * *

The school bell rung loudly as groups of students swarmed into the school. Outside of the school gates, an expensive black car was parked on the side of the road. A purple haired girl sat at the back about to open the car door.

"Miss Aisha?" her chauffer asked. "Are you sure you want to go to a school like this?"

Sighing, the Aisha opened the door, before she exited the black car.

"I'll be fine." She muttered.

Before the driver could say anything else, she slammed the door shut. The purple haired girl turned to face the school, before walking through the school gates.

The classroom was loud and noisy, with people sat on desks and threw objects around the classroom. Elsword leaned his head on his desk and stared out the window. With a faint creaking sound the door opened, before the homeroom teacher Ms Ariel walked in. Immediately everyone stopped talking, before going to their seats.

"Class. This morning we have a new student. I like you to make her feel welcomed. Aisha can you come in please?"

Everyone stared at the door, as a slender girl walked in, with childish pigtails. She looked glamorous, and probably arrogant.

Elsword sighed, before looking out the window once more.

"Sieghart! Pay attention!" Miss Ariel shouted, before the red haired boy found a book hitting his head. Everyone in the classroom erupted into a fit of laughter. Forcing himself to control his anger, the red haired boy started to breath slowly.

Slowly the laughter died down, as the purple haired girl cleared her throat.

"My name's Aisha Glenstid! Please treat me well!" she exclaimed.

Behind Elsword, some boys were gawking at her, and some were whispering to themselves. The red haired boy sighed irritably, before looking out the window once more.

Out of the corner of his eye, a figure sat down. He turned to see Aisha sitting next to him, obviously ignoring him.

"Oh great." Elsword muttered, before getting his books.

"I should be saying that." Aisha replied calmly, before doing the same as him. "This was the only seat left. I should be sitting with someone else."

"Then go do it. You're annoying me."

She ignored that remark, before jotting down the notes on the board.

"Says the idiot." She smirked.

Growling, the red haired boy gripped his metal pen tightly. The purple haired girl giggled, pissing him off even more. The pen had begun to bend, before suddenly Elsword stopped. He didn't want to lose his anger.

As if he was cursed, each of his lessons he was sitting next to the purple haired girl. The more they talked the more he felt like hitting her. During last period the bell for the end of school finally sounded, before there was loud clatter. Immediately everyone packed their bags, before shuffling out the classroom. As usual the corridor was filled with many people pushing past each other. Once Elsword walked out of the school gate h gave a breath of relief, before walking towards his home. It looked like he was going to have a peaceful walk, before he realised someone was walking beside him. Aisha stared at the red haired boy with a weird expression.

"Stop following me." She said simply.

"This is the direction of my home." Elsword muttered.

"My home is also this way." Aisha answered back.

The two walked past the busy traffic light, before continuing down the street. They turned at a corner, passing a jogger and his dog. Both students started to sweat slightly, before continuing on towards their homes. Suddenly Aisha stopped at a house, while Elsword continued to walk to his home. He stopped at the home, before turning to face Aisha, who was staring at him with a shocked expression.

"YOU LIVE NEXT DOOR!?" both shouted at the same time.


End file.
